Axel Roxas Xion - Ice Cream and Training
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: THIS HAS BEEN FOREVER! I LOVE THESE GUYS! And no, this is not a threesome with them all. So the ice cream store is closed and Xion makes them all homemade ice cream but they had to wait so the two younger Nobodies train with Axel. I may add more chapters so... Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! It is rated M since it is easier to find for my readers.


_I HAVE NOT WRITTEN FOR KINGDOM HEARTS IN EIGHT MONTHS OMG. I'm going to now a bit here and there to keep it all in my head, but sorry if this fic makes them a bit off and stuff. I actually want to write for a lot of it, but just haven't had the time and the inspiration for it for months. Sorry~_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for NOT SMUT BUT IT MAKES IT EASIER TO FIND. I don't own Xion, Axel, or Roxas!_

 **Axel / Roxas / Xion – Ice Cream and Training**

"This is the second time this week the shop's been closed!" Axel ground his boot into the dirt and sighed, the other two Nobodies standing in front of the shop, hands pressed to the glass as if their mere anticipation and then disappointment would magically make the place open. Those kids… They were so sad... The redhead crossed his arms and shifted his weight to the other leg, thinking for a moment. "Maybe if the kitchen's open we can try to make it…"

Xion and Roxas were completely in sync as they whipped their heads around and dashed over, both shorter people yelling ideas with ridiculous smiles on their faces. Eventually Xion's yelling won over the blonde's. "I found a recipe for ice cream in a cookbook I read in the library! Maybe if we add salt to it it'll be like it!"

"When did you go in there? Zexion is usually very protective of his books and wouldn't allow you to even be in the same room with them…" Roxas nodded at the elder's statement, and then the black-haired girl smiled.

"He was on a mission, one of those few rare ones he goes on. I snuck in and out in a minute." Axel nodded and smiled while the blonde beamed at her. "What? It's not that hard to lie to him…" At that, the redhead gaped as well. "So… We should go do the ice cream thing now and please stop staring at me…"

The boys nodded and then they departed using a Dark Corridor the elder conjured for them. They walked into the kitchen, the redhead summoning a few Dusks to grab things and gather them on the counter. "Alright. How does this stuff work?" Xion stepped forward and tried her best to try to explain each step of the process as she did it, Roxas paying more attention than the elder did.

After she poured the blue liquid into a trio of molds and then popped them into the freezer, the two boys watching her intently. She then sighed and shook her head with a soft smile. "We need to wait a few hours, guys…" The blonde pouted and the elder smiled at him with a laugh, ruffling his hair a bit. "Don't worry; a bit of two on one practice would do us all good at this point. Yesterday's mission with Roxas didn't really go too well…" The two younger Nobodies cowered a bit.

"What happened?" They then smiled a bit nervously. "It can't be that bad… Right?"

"Um…" Roxas started, smiling a bit fuller. "We have to go back tomorrow and finish up with the Heartless. It got away from us…" Axel sighed heavily, but couldn't go that hard on them. "You've screwed up sometimes, right?"

"I've done worse, but practice would do good for you two. C'mon." He opened another Corridor and ended up on a plain-like land that was reminiscent of the Pridelands but far from it. "Get ready." The green-eyed elder summoned his chakrems and the other two their respective Keyblades. He then knew very well how bad their techniques were, both deciding to rush at him in the same way, easily dodging them and throwing his weapons to stop them in their tracks in a half-circle of flame. They then circled around and got a bit creative, Roxas aiming for his lower legs as Xion attacked from above. Axel found it too easy, however, to block both of their blows and shove them away. The two were now on either side of him, panting a little while the redhead stood calm and collected. "You guys… Wow…"

"Yeah…" the girl breathed, then rushed at the redhead again, almost taking him out but not exactly, the elder fighter throwing her off him after catching her Keyblade on the flat of his chakrem. "How are you so good at this?" she asked, half-yelling as Roxas helped her up.

"Years. Years and years and years of fighting. You'll get better, trust me. You almost got me that last time." The girl beamed a little and they resumed fighting, the elder gaining only a few light bruises near the end of the training but the other two not getting out as easily, Xion needing help from Roxas to stop limping and the blonde sporting a dark bruised eye as they walked through the Corridor. "Sorry for going so hard on you guys…"

"It's fine," Roxas said, the girl nodding. "We need to be trained like we're in a real fight and all and this helps. Training with each other only goes so far, since we both are used to it and get tired easily. Training against you is a lot harder since you don't back down and have a lot more energy and skill like a Heartless would… Not that you're like a Heartless, Axel." The girl nodded again.

The redhead shrugged and then hopped onto the counter. "Is the ice cream done yet?" Xion opened the freezer and smiled. "Is that a yes? I hope it's a yes…" She nodded and handed him a pale blue bar, frosting lightly from the freezer. "Thank God…" They sat in silence for a while, consuming bar after bar until they were all gone. "These are very close to the actual taste. A little off on texture, but great. Nice job, Xion." She nodded once and tossed her last stick into the trash. "You okay otherwise? Not hurting too badly?"

Both of them shook their heads no and then stood. "Good. You guys should go and rest up for tomorrow's mission." They nodded and trudged to their rooms. Axel sighed and leaned against the counter, warm thoughts making their way into his mind as he wistfully looked out the open doorway.

Those kids… They meant a whole lot to him… That was the truth and it… He sighed, putting away petty thoughts like that away for now and heading up to his own room to sleep, wanting to end the day on a better note then before.


End file.
